List of Star Wars references in Star Fox
Star Fox has made many references to the massive Science Fiction series Star Wars, and some are listed below. References *In the Venom hard path ending, when Fox was rescued by the spirit of James McCloud, he yells "Father?!" which is an obvious reference to Star Wars. *The ending of Star Fox: Assault is quite like the ending of Star Wars Episode VI, where after destroying the heart of an artificial planet, the protagonists must escape the exploding environment around them. *The Killik species in Star Wars is somewhat like Aparoids, as both of them have an insect 'hive-mind' that reports to their queen. Their capacity of transforming organics into cybernetic creatures for their own use as well as their being strongly implied to be alien to the Star Fox galaxy and responsible for the most destructive conflicts also resembles that of the Ssvi'Ruuk and the Yuuzhan Vong, respectively. **In addition, the Anglars are strongly implied to have been created by Andross, which mirrors how Palpatine had a role in the Ssvi'Ruuk crisis. *The ragtag team in Star Fox is quite similar to the early formation of the Rebel Alliance. *The experimental bosses created by Andross appear to be much like the experimental weapons seen used by the Empire. **One of these experimental bosses, the Gorgon, resembles the Death Star in both appearance and role as the ultimate weapon, Star Fox 64 3D also gives Gorgon the subtitle of Ultimate Space Weapon. In the Japanese version, it is even given a similar name, the Death Ball. *Fox McCloud's personality is almost identical to Luke Skywalker's, as both are youthful and heroic. The Official Nintendo Power Player's Guide for Star Fox Assault even noted this. *Peppy's relationship with Fox is quite similar to Obi-Wan Kenobi's relationship to Luke Skywalker. *Han Solo's personality mirrors Falco's. The Official Nintendo Power Player's Guide for Assault even noted this. *The deleted Interceptor class Arwing's statistics are similar to the TIE Interceptors used by the Empire. *The Venomian empire is like the Empire, as both are lead by a mad emperor. *The several biped vehicles in Star Fox resemble the biped vehicles seen in nearly every Star Wars episode. *Many of the lines said by the characters in Star Fox 64 and its remake Star Fox 64 3D are taken straight from Episode IV of Star Wars. *The once altruistic Andross became corrupted by his research, much like how Anakin Skywalker was seduced by the dark side of the Force. Andross's overall characterization, however, is more similar to Emperor Palpatine, since Andross even made the title as Emperor. *Pigma shares a similar surname to the bounty hunter Dengar. In addition, Pigma's backstory about his betraying Star Fox and being responsible for James' death mirrors the backstory of Darth Vader in Episode IV. *The Aparoid missiles being capable of trans-warp as well as being strongly implied to be capable of obliterating an entire planet was similar to the Galaxy Gun from Dark Empire. *In Star Fox 64 and Star Fox 64 3D, the planet Zoness, its heavily polluted state and the fact the boss uses a periscope to see above water could be a reference to a scene in the Episode IV of Star Wars, where Luke, Han, Leia and Chewbacca are trapped inside a dumpster and there's a monster with an optical periscope-like appendage hidden inside the rubbish. *ROB64 could be a nod to C-3PO and R2-D2's roles in the Star Wars trilogy, particularly the latter, as each pilot of a Rebel fighter aircraft is assigned a partner R2 model android, much like how ROB64 supports Fox during a few missions in Star Fox 64 and Star Fox 64 3D. *At one point, Andross ended up experiencing a revival via cloning, which was how Palpatine ultimately returned in Dark Empire. Similarly, Andross also came back via Krazoa Spirits, similar to how the Sith Spirits of Korriban were implied to have played a role in Palpatine's resurrection. Trivia *Shigeru Miyamoto's favourite film is the 1981 movie Raiders of the Lost Ark which was released the same year as Return of the Jedi. Coincidently, Star Wars creator George Lucas wrote the story and Star Wars familiar actor Harrison Ford was cast as Indiana Jones. A scene from the second sequel, Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, is referenced in Star Fox Adventures (namely the Leap of Faith scene). Category:References Category:Lists